This is HYUN
by Minchan Park
Summary: Drabble HYUN Family/DaeBaek/DaeBaekTae


**Chapter 1**

 **HARI PERTAMA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HYUN Family**

 **Daehyun x Baekhyun with Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senin pagi di kediaman Jung terlihat agak rusuh dan berisik. Dua lelaki di sana sibuk mondar-mandir dengan mulut yang terus-terusan mengoceh. Sedangkan Sang Nyonya Jung itu hanya menggeleng mendengar suara ricuh dari anak dan suaminya. Ia masih berkutat dengan nasi goreng kimchinya yang sedikit lagi matang.

"Kok gak ada ya...? Apa eomma belum mencucinya?"

"Haishh... Kenapa tidak ketemu juga sih?!"

"Sebelahnya lagi kemana sih...? Haduuuhh..."

"Astaga... Bukannya sudah dicuci ya...? Kok gak ada..?"

"Eommaaaa...~~~ Kenapa kaos kakiku cuma sebelah, yaaa...? Sebelahnya lagi gak ketemu, nih..."

"Sayang...~ Dasiku-

 _BUGH!_

 _-_ ADOOOHH! YAK! JUNG TAEHYUNG! KENAPA BASKETMU MENGGELINDING DISINI SIH?! Astaga bokongku membentur lantai... Aduuh.."

"Salah appa jalan tak lihat-lihat..."

Nyonya Jung, atau kita sebut saja Baekhyun, memutar bolamatanya malas mendengarnya.

"Sudah sudah... Kalian... Cepat makan... Nasi gorengnya sudah matang..."

"Tapi eomma, kaos kakiku belum ketemu..."

"Dasiku juga, sayang..."

Dua lelaki itu merengek manja pada Baekhyun. Yang satu dari dalam kamar, yang satu berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Nanti saja... Yang penting, kalian sarapan dulu..."  
"Taehyung, keluar sayang...~ Biar eomma yang cari..." Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Daehyun sendiri di ruang makan. Sedangkan Taehyung masih di dalam kamar mengubrak-abrik lemarinya mencari sebelah kaos kakinya yang belum ketemu.

Taehyung muncul dari balik pintu sambil menenteng sebelah kaos kakinya yang belum ketemu pasangannya dengan wajah kusut. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana ayahnya sudah menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya. Namun. . . . . . . . . . .

 _DEBUGH!_

"AWWW... EOMMAAA! PANTATKU MENCIUM LANTAI KARNA TONGKAT KASTI APPAAAA...!" Teriak Taehyung sambil meraung-raung tidak jelas di lantai.

"Pftt- BUAHAHAHAHA... ANGGAP SAJA ITU KARMA, TAE! BUAHAHAHA- Ohokkk... Ohookh!" Muncrat sudah nasi goreng di mulut Daehyun.

"APPA MENYEBALKAAANNN! KENAPA TONGKAT KASTI TUAN JUNG YANG TERHORMAT INI BISA ADA DISINI SIIIHH...?!ASSFDDHKFNSKYRKLXNJSKSK%$%&%GSRNLK" Taehyung masih berteriak gajelas sambil menendang-nendang tongkat tersebut.

"Yak! Siapa suruh tadi mengeluarkan semuanya demi sebelah kaos kakimu..?!" Teriak Daehyun tak mau kalah dengan anaknya, "Tongkat kasti appa tidak bersalah... Kau tak ingat kau sendiri yang mengeluarkannya?! Dan lagi, basketmu juga membuat appa jatuh! Anggap saja kita impas..."

Taehyung makin cemberut. Ia jadi semakin kesal dengan ayahnya. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi, ucapan sang ayah memang benar semua...

"Huh! Hari pertama masuk sekolah kenapa sangat menyebalkan..?! Haish!" Taehyung ngedumel tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya makan nasi goreng tersebut dengan tenang.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dengan sabar dan teliti membuka satu-persatu lemari beserta laci yang berada di kamar tersebut.

Dibaliknya tumpukan-tumpukan pakaian di lemari tersebut. Baik yang digantung, ataupun yang dilipat rapi.  
Sampai matanya melihat dasi berwarna biru dongker yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh suaminya. _*emang kalo emak yang nyari, pasti ketemu XD_

Baekhyun menggeleng singkat. Ia kembali mengecek seluruh lemari serta laci yang berada di rumahnya. Sampai...

"Loh? Kok yang lain ada pasangannya, kenapa ini cuma sebelah ya..?"

...ia menemukan sebelah kaos kaki di antara sekian pasang kaos kaki. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang tidak terdapat pasangannya.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah kaos kaki yang dicari-cari oleh Taehyung.

Ia keluar kamar sambil membawa dua benda tersebut.

"Dae, ini dasi yang kau maksud 'kan? Dari sekian banyak dasi, kenapa harus dasi yang ini sih?! Dan Taehyung, kau menemukan sebelah kaos kaki itu dimana sementara sebelahnya ada di dalam laci?! Bagaimana bisa...?" Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya, sesangkan dua lelaki di meja makan itu hanya nyengir membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap jengah dua lelaki yang sedang nyengir tak berdosa itu.

"Aaaaa...~~~ sayang, terimakasih...~~~ kau penyelamatku...~~~ _Chu~ Chu~ Chu~_ " ucap Daehyun yang tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengecupi wajahnya.

"Yak! Jung Daehyun! Menyingkir, bodoh!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal. Dan Daehyun kembali nyengir membuat matanya menyipit.

"Tau ih! Gak malu apa..?" Komentar Taehyung sinis dari belakang.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Ucap Daehyun sewot. Taehyung hanya bersenandung santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kurang ajar sekali :))))))

"Hhh.. Eommaaaa...~~~ Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya...? Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi gak ketemu... Bagaimana eomma bisa menemukannya secepat itu...?" Tanya Taehyung manja. Daehyun gemas ingin mencibirnya balik, "Sudah masuk SHS masih suka ngerengek-rengek manja gitu... Ga malu ya...?"

"Biarin! Eomma, appa menyebalkan sekali!"

"Haduuuhh... Kalian ini... Tidak bisa apa tenang sehari? Pusing tau mendengarnya..."

Dua lelaki itu saling menatap tajam dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya bersamaan dengan angkuhnya. Bak anak tiga tahun yang bertengkar dan tak ingin saling memaafkan.

"Haiisshh... Seperti bocah saja... Sudah sana... Gak mau terlambat kan...? Cepat berangkat!" Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membuat mereka tersadar dan dengan segera merapikan kembali pakaian mereka.

"Eomma, aku berangkat! Appaaaaa cepaaaattt... Aku tak mau telat dihari pertama masuk sekolaaahh...!" Teriak Taehyung dan langsung berlari menuju mobil yang berada di luar.

"Huh bocah itu..."  
"Sayang, aku berangkat ya... Jaga rumah..." Daehyun mengecup dahi Baekhyun singkat.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya... Taehyung, jangan nakal ya... Ini hari pertamamu masuk..." Baekhyun melambai pada Taehyung yang sudah nyaman duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

Taehyung mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Tentu, eomma...!"

"Daaaahh...~~~" Dan mobil hitam itu pun menghilang dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Jung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**


End file.
